


Potter Glee

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [15]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Crack, Crossover, Drawing, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Fest, Gen, Pencil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ha estado mirando la TV últimamente y de repente tiene ganas de hacer algo diferente con su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter Glee

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #16: _Tú eres Harry Freakin Potter_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


  


~▣~


End file.
